


老头身子少年心

by joankindom



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 2017年3月10日Steve醒了，Bucky正蜷缩在他身边。他知道自己必须得十分安静；Bucky的睡眠很浅。其实他们两个的睡眠都很浅。当你经历过几场战争后，这就变成一个必需的能力，难以避免；但是现在，这个能力却很令人烦恼。Steve就只是想给Bucky一个惊喜，但他能成功的几率几乎为零。即使如此，这也不意味着他就不打算去试一试了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Need to Be Youthfully Felt 'Cause God, I Never Felt Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210982) by [sangha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha). 



2017年3月10日

Steve醒了，Bucky正蜷缩在他身边。他知道自己必须得十分安静；Bucky的睡眠很浅。其实他们两个的睡眠都很浅。当你经历过几场战争后，这就变成一个必需的能力，难以避免；但是现在，这个能力却很令人烦恼。Steve就只是想给Bucky一个惊喜，但他能成功的几率几乎为零。即使如此，这也不意味着他就不打算去试一试了。

他下了床，Bucky仍在熟睡，这让他几乎要高声叫出来了，还好最后他控制住了自己，反应过来如果他真的这么做了，那就违背了他这么小心翼翼下床的初始目的了。他蹑手蹑脚地朝走廊走去，在离开房间前，再次检查了一下Bucky是不是还好好地睡着。也许等一个人活到100岁的时候，他的睡眠习惯确实会改变，Steve在心里这么告诉自己。

最后，Steve终于站到了他们的厨房里，他意识到自己从来没想过竟然真的能在不吵醒Bucky的前提下走到这一步。但最大的挑战在于怎么在做早餐的同时，不让香味和声音弄醒他最爱的人。他觉得如果自己就这么傻站在这里等着一个天降的解决办法的话，他站得越久，Bucky在他还没动手前醒过来的几率就越大，所以他尽可能悄无声息地开始做饭了。

正如他意料到的那样，大概他才煎了5秒钟的培根，就听到Bucky走进厨房的声音。

“嗯哼，闻起来很香啊，宝贝。”他说，当作是在跟他说早上好。

“不，不，不行，你给我回到床上去！”他说，用上了他最具权威的语气，主要是因为他知道这最能撩起Bucky的性趣，而不是他真的希望Bucky会照他的命令去做。

Bucky撅起了嘴巴：“为什么？”

“因为你是个老年人，你需要休息。”Steve开他的玩笑。

Bucky吐出一个笑声。“说的没错，因为你比我年轻太多了，老头子Rogers。”他笑着说。

事实上，Steve确实比Bucky要年轻。不仅仅因为他比他迟一年出生，还因为相比Steve在冰层里一睡就是70年的经历，Bucky在这期间在冷冻舱里进进出出的时间加起来也要比Steve多好几年。但是这年龄差几乎看不出来，血清让他们两个人都显得青春洋溢。这是个很奇怪的存在，他们既老迈又年轻。特别是Bucky，他总是能感觉到他过去的人生带来的精神负担，但他的身体却分毫不显。虽然如此，在经历了这么多的艰难之后，他们现在还能站在这里，住在一起，在Bucky的100岁生日这天做早饭，这已经算得上是个奇迹了。Steve绝对不会把这个视作理所当然的。

Steve决定换一种策略让Bucky离开厨房，重新回到床上去。“这应该是一个惊喜。”他说，看上去相当沮丧。

Bucky翻了个白眼。“好吧，但是我要求一个生日吻做补偿。”他向Steve靠过来，双臂环住了他的腰。

“生日快乐，Buck。”Steve凑过来吻住了他，他只是打算浅啄轻吻一下，但是Bucky可不这么想。他把Steve推到柜台前，加深了这个吻。Steve用一只手抓住Bucky的屁股，把他拉得更近了点。Bucky在他的嘴里发出一声呻吟，Steve马上就忘记了他来厨房原本是想干嘛的。直到Bucky在急切地想把Steve的上衣脱掉时不小心把放在柜台上的什么器具扫到了地上才惊醒了Steve，让他反应过来这完全不是他计划的一部分。

他打断了这个吻，Bucky对此几乎有些滑稽地撅起了嘴。“干得不错，Buck，你这个老色鬼。”他轻轻地把他推向他们卧房的方向，“一会儿见。”

“提醒我一下我为什么要和你住在一起。”Bucky嘟囔着。

Steve哼了一声：“你这个100岁的老家伙应该感到幸运，可以拥有我这么一个98岁、身手矫捷的年轻人，你自己知道的。”

“是啊，是啊，你最好等下好好补偿我。”他说着走进了卧房。

Steve继续准备着早餐，差点就来不及解救那被Bucky分散了注意力而被遗忘的培根了。就算他的动作比平常快了一点儿又怎样呢，这绝对和刚才那个吻没关系。完全没关系。反正他是这么告诉自己的。

等他最后终于完成了早餐后，他把所有的食物都放在了一个托盘上。他觉得有点挫败，放了三次才堪堪把所有东西都塞在托盘上，他暗暗骂了自己一句，为什么要准备这么多食物呢，明明知道他们两个人的脑袋里现在装得都不是早餐。

他走进了他们的房间，一手托着托盘，结果发现Bucky，这个小混蛋，竟然赤裸裸地坐在床上。“该死的，Buck。”Steve说，想让自己听上去恼怒一点儿，但现实和梦想差了十万八千里。

“怎么了？”Bucky无比无辜地问他。

“你知道我花了多久才给你做好一顿早餐吗？”

“嗯哼，”Bucky点了点头，“就和我在这里等着你把屁股挪过来的时间一样久。”他朝Steve示意了一下，“过来这儿。”

Steve把托盘放在了柜子上。还没等他在床上坐稳，Bucky就把他拉到了自己身上。“也许我们应该先吃点什么。”Steve做出了尝试。

“做锻炼不能饱腹。”Bucky反驳他，挑了挑眉毛。

“早餐会变冷的。”

“无所谓，”Bucky压低声音喊道，“现在给我闭上嘴巴，脱光衣服。”还没等Steve听从他的命令，他就已经开始扯他的上衣了。Steve配合着他，一等Bucky把他的上衣脱下来，就压着他的手腕按在了床上。

“你怎么年纪越大就越专横了呢，”Steve调笑道，“让我好好照顾你，好吗？”他说，Bucky差不多已经融化进床单里了。

“好的，好的。”他喘着气。

Steve决定继续他们刚才在厨房未完的事业，他低下头去吻Bucky，这一次不是像在厨房里那样火急火燎，而是缠绵缱绻的一个吻。他想让Bucky好好感受。

虽然Bucky一个劲地催促他，但是他没有妥协。过了在Bucky看来大概有一辈子那么久之后，他才开始沿着他的喉结吻了下去，来到他的左肩。他知道这条手臂还是会令Bucky感到不舒服，所以他没有在那上面盘桓太久，就刚好足够让Bucky知道它对他来说并没有什么不同。

他继续一路向下，感觉到Bucky那硬起来的性器正抵着他的臀部，他在他身下发出细小的声音。Steve越来越靠近Bucky想要他的地方，他就越能感觉到Bucky的双手在试图把他往下推。“慢慢来，心急鬼。”他嗔怪道。

Bucky发出了一声像是呻吟又像是呜鸣的声音。“该死的，Steve，给我快点。”

Steve笑了起来，按他的话去做了。他朝床铺低下身子，一边沿着Bucky的小腹吻了下来。顺着他的粗长舔了下来，觉得把他的爱人调戏得差不多了，他这才把头部塞进了自己的嘴巴里，不再戏弄他了。

Bucky开始向上挺动；Steve没有制止他，他觉得在他等了这么久后，他应该得到这样的补偿。他放弃了戏弄他的打算，开始干脆利落地动作起来，把Bucky的阴茎吞的更深，喉咙吞咽着围住它。

“该死的上帝。”Bucky低哼一声，要不是现在没办法的话，Steve真想咧开嘴笑一下。

他一直坚持到不得不换气才换了一口气，这可把Bucky要弄疯了。他的另一只手向下滑去，目标是Bucky的后穴，但是等他碰到了那儿，才发现那里竟是一片湿滑，他的大脑一片混乱。所以在他准备早饭的时候，Bucky等在这里就是在做这个？他放松了自己的嘴巴，示意Bucky可以射进来。

Bucky把手放在Steve的头上，虽然没有用力压着他往下，但力道足够告诉Steve他想让他就这么待着别动。Bucky呻吟得越来越响，挺动的节奏变得狂乱，Steve几乎没听到Bucky给出的警告，就感觉到后者释放在了他的嘴里。

Steve抽了出来，一路向上亲吻着Bucky的身体。“所以你趁着我没来就先开始了？”他问道，但是语气里却没有丝毫怪罪。

“这个嘛，我是想你加入我的，但是你显然更关心你的煎蛋和培根。”Bucky说，咧开嘴笑了。

“嗯哼，总是这么没耐心。”Steve说着吻住了Bucky，一边伸手在床头柜上摸索着润滑油。

Bucky双腿环上Steve的腰，在他耳边低语道：“操我。”

Steve哼了一声。“你总是这么浪漫。”他说着轻松地把两根手指戳进了Bucky体内。

“嘿，我已经100岁了，已经老到不适合绕圈子了。”他的背在Steve的手指擦过他的前列腺时从床上弓了起来，“操，再来一次。”

Steve的耐心在发现Bucky在他准备早饭时一直在插自己的时候就被扔出了窗外，所以他在觉得Bucky可以承受的时候又加进了一根手指。

Bucky把他拉下来，给了他一个吻，他的金属手指插进Steve的头发里，另一只手沿着他的后背向下摩挲。突然，他停下了这个吻，给了Steve一个像是看叛徒的眼神。“你竟然还穿着裤子。”他说，觉得自己被深深地侮辱了。他试着在不把Steve从他身上拽下去的同时把他的裤子扒下来，但却悲剧地失败了。因为Bucky不甚专业的手法，害得Steve差点从床上跌下去，两个人都咯咯地笑了起来。

“所以100岁的老人家不应该做爱。”Steve说，还在大笑。

“你才是那个从床上掉下去的人，”Bucky哼了一声，“而且你的裤子还穿在身上。你对做爱这件事显然不在行，你自己知道的。”

如果这都不算挑衅的话那什么算？“是吗？”他把自己的裤子和内裤一把拽了下来，朝Bucky扑了过去，把他吻得喘不上气。他把润滑油涂在了自己的性器上，扶着它一下子就顺畅地滑了进去，停住不动了。“现在怎么样，还不赖吧，哈？”

Bucky呻吟了一句：“你再不动的话就依旧不在行。”

Steve慢慢抽了回去，确保Bucky能够感受到他的每一寸，然后再次又狠又快地插了进去。

“操，”Bucky吸了一口气，双腿环在Steve的腰上，嘴上还在催着他，“用力点，快点。”

Steve永远不能拒绝给Bucky他想要的东西。他的肉体拍在Bucky皮肤上的声音显得咸湿又下流，响彻整个房间，而Bucky的呻吟更是越来越响。他的双手有些错乱，不知道该放在Steve身上的什么地方，又想一下子摸遍他的全身。他的金属手最后放在了Steve的脖子上，把他的头拉下来，张开嘴巴去吻他，随着Steve的每一次冲撞，Bucky所有的呻吟都被封在了他的嘴里。

Steve的手滑到了他们的身体之间，但是Bucky拍开了它。“想被你操射。”他说。

Steve把脸埋在了Bucky的颈窝里。“上帝啊，Buck。”他加快了自己抽插的速度，Bucky的背在Steve每一次撞到他的前列腺上时都会弓得离开床垫。

“快点，宝贝，我马上就要到了。”Bucky说，就好像Steve还需要什么鼓励似的，“想让你射到我里面，把我灌满，快点。”

Steve已经失去理智了，他更快更重地操着Bucky，因为血清赐予他的耐力而感谢上帝。Bucky在他身下突然绷紧，然后激烈地射在他们的小腹之间。Steve几秒钟后也到了，Bucky环绕挤压他的感觉让他最终迈过了临界点。

Steve温柔地把自己的阴茎抽了出来，半倒在Bucky身上，亲吻他所能够到的每一寸肌肤。

他们就这样躺了一会儿，直到Bucky打断了这片安静。“这样才对嘛。”他说，嘴上挂着一抹坏笑。

Steve抬头看他：“你可真是个混蛋。”

“是啊，但我是你的混蛋，”他还在笑着，然后表情突然变得正经起来，“这可真棒，过来，”他说，把Steve拉近他，给了他一个吻，“爱你。”

Steve确保自己看进了Bucky的眼睛里：“我也爱你。”他再次吻了吻他，说，“现在让我们来吃早餐吧。”

“哦，我的上帝，好的，我已经饿死了。”Bucky说着坐了起来。

Steve站起来去拿那装着早餐的托盘，他们总算可以在床上吃饭了。

Bucky马上就开始享用，但他吃下第一口就皱起了鼻子。“Steve，”他哀嚎了一声，“所有食物都冷掉了。”

 

 

END


End file.
